Celui qui m'a sauvé
by xNJx
Summary: Des êtres qui attendent de vivre, ou plutôt d'être sauvés. Mais Tony le sait, dans la vie il n'y a qu'un seul être qui t'es destiné et qui te sauvera. Lui, il a trouvé cette personne un beau soir dans les rues de sa jeunesse ignorée. / FrostIron, M /


_**NDA :**_ Pour vous souhaiter une bonne année 2019, tout simplement, je fais pour vous le vœu de l'espoir parce qu'il n'y a rien de plus important que l'espoir(et la santé bien sûr) dans la vie. Quoi de plus simple qu'un petit OS plein d'espoir pour vous le transmettre ? Bonne lecture, Angie.

…

[Septembre 2018/ _Londres_ ]

Dans son petit logement de douze mètres carré(oui on peut vraiment vivre là dedans)(surtout quand on est étudiant sur Londres), Loki observait le résultat de sa toute première teinture. Du blond au noir. Cela collerait beaucoup plus avec son style et ses potes de Camden arrêteraient de se foutre de sa gueule avec ses tifs blonds. Après tout, Sigyn a bien les cheveux vert et Val les cheveux bleu. Ses deux meilleures amies sont aussi avec lui à l'institut en études d'ingénieurs chimiste. L'année a commencé et Loki est déjà découragé. Lui, il n'a pas voulu s'engager là dedans, mais son père a insisté, prétextant que si il s'engageait en musicologie comme prévu, il n'aurait aucun avenir. Déjà qu'avec son look et ses lubies on allait avoir du mal à le prendre au sérieux...

En réalité, il aime bien la chimie, mais sans plus. Au baccalauréat, il a obtenu d'excellent résultats dans toutes les matières et la note maximale, notamment en musique. Si il avait espéré que cela défendrait officiellement son entrée en musicologie, il s'était lourdement trompé. Alors Loki avait fait comme papa avait ordonné, espérant néanmoins que son manque de motivation ferrait réagir le vieil homme exigeant et qu'il pourrait ainsi rejoindre son orientation choisie l'an prochain.

En attendant, Loki traîne beaucoup à Camden après les cours, son quartier. Comment définir Camden ? Un mélange de couleur, de genre, d'origine, de vies, de tout, de n'importe quoi. Loki habite à côté de la boutique _New Rock_ , des chaussures punk à perte de vue. Le gérant, Nick, un peu grincheux et rondouillard sur les bords, est aussi un ami. Loki est un client régulier, en plus, malgré les prix certes un peu abusifs qui ferraient grincer les dents de plus d'une personne curieuse. Au moins, ici, Loki se sent bien. Dans ce quartier, personne ne juge personne, et quand il joue avec Sigyn et Val dans la rue, il se sent à sa place.

Un sourire se reflète dans le miroir, maintenant, il se sent mieux.

…

C'est toujours le bordel dans _La City_. Quelle que soit l'heure, cela dit. Vous vous êtes toujours demandé ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur du grand « Cornichon » de Londres dans La City ? Alors, déjà, rectification, il s'agit du 30 St Mary Axe(mais la ressemblance avec un cornichon a fait que, et désormais, même les Londonniens surnomment le bâtiment The Gherkin) et ce sont des bureaux, ni plus ni moins*. Des bureaux avec pleins de petits pantins qui entrent, qui sortent.

Ca fait dix ans que Tony pratique ces allers-retours, loin de ceux qu'il procure à son petit ami depuis dix mois. La magie a disparu entre eux. Il ne s'agit plus que de conflits constants aromatisés au whisky et au bourbon. Tony en a marre. Il a trente ans, bientôt, et aimerait trouver un moyen de vivre tout simplement. C'est à dire, vivre heureux, vouloir se lever jour après jour. Il aurait pas dû écouter son crétin de père qu'il l'a forcé à bosser dans ces fichus bureaux prisons. C'est vrai que la paye est intéressante. Mais la vie ne l'est plus.

Lui, il voulait faire de la musique, et c'est ce qui a du plaire à Steve, le côté musicien fumeur buveur de whisky. Ca fait classe. Sauf que désormais, il ne touche plus à sa basse. Plus envie. Plus envie de rien.

Ah, si. De trouver un moyen de vivre.

…

Bucky aurait du se méfier. L'armée c'était peut être pas une si bonne idée, surtout que Peggy l'avait prévenu. Toujours écouter les conseils d'amis, c'est très important. Parce que sinon...

Bucky soupire et serre son famas dans ses bras, arpentant le London Bridge récemment attaqué. Il n'aime pas cette sensation qu'il peut mourir d'un instant à l'autre, ou que, demain, dès l'aube, il peut être envoyé à l'autre bout de l'hémisphère.

Ce n'était pas une bonne idée non, surtout pas pour quelqu'un qui souhaite se ranger, avoir une famille, une maison, un jardin. Non, ce n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée.

…

Darcy est de celle que l'on relook bizaremment lorsqu'on la croise dans la rue. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle s'habille comme les filles dans les mangas, parce qu'elle tient la main d'une fille et que cette même fille a les cheveux rasés.

Et vous savez quoi ?

Elle s'en fou. Royalement. Ses parents la jugent, les autres étudiants la jugent, le monde la juge. Mais elle, elle sourit, tiens la main de sa copine fermement et regarde devant elle.

Elle a toujours suivi ses rêves, pourquoi s'arrêter maintenant ?

…

Quand Clint emprunte la King's Cross Road, il sourit. C'est le moment préféré de sa tournée. Au bout de la rue, il y a un petit « Souvenirs Shop », mais mieux, il y a Laura. Celle qu'il aimerait faire devenir sienne. Après, tout est pas aussi facile. Il ne lui adresse que des « Bonjour ». Le travail et le temps qui presse veulent que. Alors Clint entre dans la petite boutique, dépose le courrier, dis « Bonjour », se réjouit du sourire chaleureux de Laura et s'en va.

C'est con d'être amoureux.

Mais un jour, Clint y croit, Laura deviendra Laura Barton.

…

Ce soir là, Loki traîne au bar avec Sigyn, Amora et Val. Les trois filles parlent musique, mais Loki est trop crevé pour participer à la conversation. Son frère Thor l'a saoulé toute la nuit au téléphone. Et Loki aime trop son frère pour avoir raccroché. Alors il a écouté les lamentations, les problèmes de cœur, avec les cours, avec les parents, tout y est passé.

Un groupe joue du mauvais métal, haché et brutal. La peau blanche de Loki n'est pas dû au maquillage. Ses boots compensées lui montent jusqu'aux genoux et il réajuste son tee-shirt lacéré. Ses piercings à l'oreille le démangent. Tous ces petits détails sans importance qui montrent sa fatigue.

Quand Thor lui a parlé de Jane, sa nouvelle copine, Loki a senti une pointe de jalousie brûler en lui parce qu'il aimerait bien avoir quelqu'un, lui aussi. Quelqu'un qui vous attends lorsque vous rentrez chez vous, qui vous sourit, vous écoute, vous aime et vous chérit.

La journée de cours ne fut pas édifiante et sans trop bosser le cours de chimie, Loki a eu quinze à son test. C'est papa qui va être fou de joie, tiens !

Pour la cinquante-deuxième fois la soirée, Loki soupire. La musique devient de plus en plus dégueu. Le type à la crête bleue hurle dans le micro.

« Loki que se passe-t-il ? »

Et lui, sans réfléchir, il lâche : « je déteste ma vie ».

Et s'en va.

Dans la rue, il y a des gens qui chantent, qui fument. Loki envoie un sms à Sigyn pour lui dire qu'il rentre, qu'elle s'inquiète pas, que sa journée fut relativement pourrie. Puis en écrivant son sms, il trébuche contre quelqu'un. Un type qui, visiblement, est fatigué. Il est bien coiffé, bien rasé, porte même une chemise tiens. Il fait penser à un de ces types de La City. Loki l'observe un peu, bredouille un « désolé » en reprenant déjà sa marche, mais l'homme lâche alors :

« Jolis. »

Loki le fixe. Joli ? Quoi ? Lui ? Quoi ? Le ciel ? Quoi ? La vie ? Pourquoi rougit-il ? Son teint est si pâle d'ordinaire.

« Oui c'est bien un compliment et je parlais de tes yeux. »

Cette fois ci, il rougit pour de bon. On le drague rarement mais là, ça y ressemble fortement. Loki reste muet. Il aimerait répondre que lui aussi a de beaux yeux mais il n'a jamais fait cela.

Alors il murmure « merci » avant de s'enfuir.

…

Tony a rejoué de la musique. Steve était surpris. Mais Tony en avait besoin. Surtout après sa rencontre d'hier soir à Camden. Quelle paire d'yeux ! Elle lui a inspiré un morceau de musique doux et puissant. Lorsque, ce soir là, Tony a violemment baisé Steve, il pensait à la rencontre, à quel point rejouer de la musique l'avait réjouit et que, demain soir, il pourrait peut être le revoir. Déjà, retourner à Camden lui avait fait un bien fou. Il a arpenté les rayons de New Rock, nostalgiquement, se souvenant de sa jeunesse où il avait été aspiré par la folie punk, arborant son look fièrement. Maintenant, il a le look d'un bureaucrate avec un balai dans le cul. Pour ca que, une fois rentré, il a saisi sa basse et a composé. Ca a réveillé Steve et, là, il l'a sauvagement pris sur le divan. Deux fois. Six positions. Le pauvre a du se demander quoi.

Le matin, au réveil, Steve l'observe étrangement, des questions plein ses yeux cernés de sa courte nuit. Tony noue sa cravate en évitant son regard. Il ne va pas lui avouer qu'il lui a sauté dessus parce qu'un gars qu'il a rencontré hier soir a fait battre son cœur décédé depuis trop longtemps.

Il se contente juste de l'embrasser sur la tempe, d'attraper un scone au cheddar et de file.

Aujourd'hui est un jour nouveau.

…

Clint se dit que pour progresser avec Laura, il devrait déjà lui fournir bien plus qu'un bonjour rapidement brédouillé. Faut dire, il a jamais été doué avec les femmes. Natasha l'a largué au bout de deux mois, ça doit y être pour beaucoup.

Il a bon espoir qu'un jour il réussisse à reprendre sa vie en main. Reprendre ses études, parce que facteur c'était une situation de transition à la base. Et pis, se faire insulter « d'éboueur du courrier » par des gens mécontents, c'est pas forcément très agréable. Alors Clint balise, il balise bien même.

Laura doit remarquer son air blasé de la vie parce qu'elle procède à un petit interrogatoire surprise :

« Vous allez bien Clint ? »

Non.

« Oui, oui. Dites... »

Laura hausse un sourcil et là Clint sue à grosse gouttes parce qu'il se rend compte, tardivement certes, qu'il vient de lâcher l'ébauche d'un début de proposition.

« Euh, vous, vous, vous voudriez boire un verre ou manger un bout avec moi ? »

Quand le rythme cardiaque de Clint accélère dangereusement, Laura sourit en acceptant.

Effet instantané. Soudain, tout va bien.

…

Loki enfile ses boots cloutées pour aller marcher un peu en attendant dix huit heures. Thor descend de Liverpool pour venir le voir. Jane voulait le rencontrer et retourner un peu sur Londres. Sans doute que Thor lui a déjà fait un topo complet sur lui, sur son allure et ses opinions. Honnêtement, il s'en fou. Son frère n'est qu'un blondinet coincé et dont les muscles pèsent plus que son cerveau.

Il adore son frère, mais, parfois, il voudrait vraiment respirer et ne plus avoir à s'arrêter sur des détails à la con comme ceux-ci. Dehors, l'air est tout de même doux. Il se demande si il va rentrer voir ses parents pour les vacances. A chaque fois, il en repart plus déprimé que jamais. Entre son père qui le gave avec ses morals et ses conseils datés, et sa mère si protectrice que parfois il aimerait redevenir bébé.

En passant devant New Rock, Nick le salua à sa manière, un bras d'honneur qui le fait toujours glousser. Malgré son comportement de gamin, Nick l'écoute comme un père lorsqu'il en a besoin.

Au final, il retrouve Thor à Piccadilly Circus après trente minutes de métro. Thor a réservé dans un resto sympa et comme ils ne sont pas trop loin de Westminster, ils pourront aller à London Eye rêver un peu.

Jane est une fille sympathique et pendant un long moment, elle a échangé avec Loki sur des questions de musique. Alors, lorsqu'elle a déclaré qu'elle allait au petit coin, Loki a sourit à Thor.

« Elle est vraiment sympa. Et pas bêbête. Cultivée. Simple. Raffinée. Thor, c'est la fille avec un grand F je crois. »

Le sourire de Thor confirme ses propos. Plus tard, après avoir voyagé en London Eye et être resté muet devant la beauté de Londres vu d'en haut, Loki abandonne son frère et sa copine à Piccadilly où ils dormiront. Loki émerge du métro et il est déjà dix heures trente passées. Il songe à aller boire un verre, y rencontre Sigyn et Valkyrie, puis se stoppe.

Sur scène, avec une vieille basse néanmoins superbe, il y a le type qui a déclaré hier soir qu'il avait de jolis yeux. Et ses yeux, justement, Loki ne peut plus les lâcher de lui.

…

Tony termine son morceau avec des applaudissements. Il est surpris qu'un morceau si doux plaise autant mais, se dit-il, c'est que les gens ont pu ressentir l'urgence contenue dedans. Il pensait aussi à la paire d'yeux magnifique. Et puis, en relevant la tête, il le voit. Tony repensen au sexe de la nuit dernière, aux notes griffonnées sur le papier, aux orbes émeraude qui le fixent.

Il remercie les spectateurs, ramasse sa basse et, doucement, sort du bar pour y rejoindre beaux zieu qui en est sorti l'instant d'avant.

Il l'attend appuyé contre le mur, une cigarette entre les lèvres. Ses yeux caressent du regard la basse.

« Tu joues bien, »

« Merci. »

« Il y a d'autres choses que tu fais aussi bien ? »

Poooohhh ! Si ca c'était pas du rentre dedans.

« Un tas, » rétorque Tony.

Loki sourit en recrachant la fumée de sa cigarette. Il s'approche doucement. « Moi je joue de la guitare. »

Et soudain, Tony se rend compte qu'il est un peu trop intéressé par lui, et que ce qu'il aimerait, là, tout de suite, serait de l'allonger sur n'importe quelle surface plane et l'entendre monter dans les aigues, voir si il est aussi capable d'user de sa voix.

Loki s'approche encore et murmure : « Moi aussi, j'en ai envie. »

…

Tony comprend tout seul que Loki est étudiant. L'immeuble délabré et minuscule n'abrite que des étudiants, d'ailleurs. L'appart est tout aussi minuscule mais bien décoré. C'est à la fois raffiné et sombre. Des petites touches rappelant l'allure de Loki. Dans le petit coin cuisine, Loki sort une bouteille du placard. De l'absinthe, rien que cela.

« C'est plus planant que les joins » explique Loki après avoir rempli généreusement les verres.

Sur le petit bureau d'angle accroché au lit, question de place avant d'être esthétique bien sûr, trônent beaucoup de livres et de Cds. Des biographies, surtout. Il y en a une de Marilyn Manson, d'Alice Cooper par exemple. Tony traîne un peu devant les Cds : Marilyn Manson, à nouveau, mais aussi Pink Floyd, Deep Purple, Nightwish, Dimmu Borgir... Il y en a beaucoup que Tony connait et apprécie. Et justement, il commence de plus en plus à apprécier son temps ici avec Loki. L'étudiant retire ses boots et les pousse sous le bureau puis Tony manque de renverser son verre lorsque Tony lui grimpe dessus alors qu'il est lui-même assis sur la chaise de bureau. Pendant un instant, il a le souffle coupé par les yeux incroyables qui le fixent, le pénètrent du regard, l'envoûtent.

Il pourrait mourir, là, maintenant.

« Dis moi ce qu'ils t'inspirent, mes yeux... »

Loki a à peine terminé qu'un flot incessant s'échappe de la bouche de son vis à vis :

« Un désir incroyable. Des notes, des odes, des do, ré, mi, des poésies, des joies, des peines. La vie. Celle qui vibre, qui explose, qui est pleine, paradoxale, lugubre et scintillante à la fois. Des feux d'artifice, des symphonies, des concerts de hard rock. _Nothing Else Matters_ , de Metallica. _Not Strong Enough_ de Apocalyptica. _Come As You Are_ , de Nirvana. _Poison_ , d'Alice Cooper. _Heart-Shaped Glasses_ , de Manson et _The Mourning Place_ de Dimmu Burgir. Un sentiment plein, entier. Un sauvetage. Tu es celui qui m'a sauvé, un soir, en me bousculant dans les rues de ma jeunesse ignorée. »

Loki se rend compte que ce sont les plus beaux mots qu'on lui a jamais dit. Ca brûle le cœur, aussi. Oui car ils sont aussi très tristes. Loki caresse sa joue du bout des doigts, ca vaut tous les baisers du monde. Tony se rend compte avec tritesse que Steve n'a jamais fait ça. Il aimerait bien parce que c'est agréable. Ou alors est-ce Loki qui rend ce geste si simple si agréable ?

« Embrasse-moi, » demande Tony presque timidement.

Loki sourit un peu, beaucoup. Lui aussi se sent timide d'un coup. Il a rarement embrassé. Deux fois en fait. Son premier petit ami, au lycée. Et l'autre un coup d'un soir.

Les lèvres de Tony sont chaudes. Il a toujours sa main sur sa joue. Loki pense qu'il vient sans doute d'avoir le coup de foudre, là, tout de suite. Tony pousse un soupir grave lorsque Loki s'installe un peu mieux sur ses genoux, appuyant sur la bosse déformant le pantalon de Tony.

« Tu as envie de moi ? » murmure Loki, une main sous la chemise, caressant la peau de son ventre.

Un nouveau baiser confirme la question rhétorique.

Tony se lève alors, soulevant par la même occasion le poids plume de Loki avant de le déposer sur le lit. Ca fait un petit bruit de grincement qui résonne dans toute la minuscule chambre.

« Tes voisins vont pas te tuer ? »

Loki s'esclaffe. « Ils en font autant, et plus souvent que moi. »

Tony embrasse son cou. Des tas de questions urgent l'esprit de Loki. Si ca se trouve, Tony est marié, a des enfants. Loki n'est rien pour l'instant. Une main défait son pantalon, se glisse dedans et caresse ses fesses. Loki regarde Tony s'activer avec tellement d'affection. Un coup de foudre, rien que cela. Il le connait à peine et pourtant, il a l'impression qu'il le connaît par cœur.

Il ferme les yeux lorsque, sous le tissu de son pantalon, un doigt glisse tranquillement de ses fesses à son sexe. Il est à moitié tendu, contrairement à Tony qui l'est déjà totalement. Maturité sexuelle oblige, si ca se trouve, Tony fait l'amour tous les jours à son mari. Loki soupire d'aise sans s'en rendre compte. Dans ce genre de moment, il n'est pas du genre bruyant. Mais il faut croire qu'il ne l'était que parce que les autres n'étaient pas à la hauteur. Tony réussit à lui décrocher des sons, des émotions, lui.

Un coup de foudre, rien que cela.

« Je devrais sauver des gens plus souvent, » gémit Loki lorsque Tony embrasse son ventre.

Ces mots l'arrêtent.

« Non, dans la vie il n'y a qu'un seul être qui puisse nous sauver. »

Et sans lui laisser le temps de méditer cela, Tony prend son sexe entre ses lèvres. Ses allées et venues sont longues, lentes, sensuelles, langoureuses, ardentes. Loki ne se rend pas compte tout de suite qu'il baise littéralement et soudainement la gorge de Tony. Cet homme a quelque chose qui dévergonde plus encore Loki, qui l'envoûte, l'ensorcèle. Le pantalon de Loki disparaît par dessus l'épaule désormais nue de Tony. Loki cherche à tâton la petite commode pour en extirper de son tiroir le petit emballage emprisonnant le latex si protecteur. Un doigt est poussé en lui à cet instant, il en lâche le paquet.

Cela faisait si longtemps et pourtant, la délicieuse sensation le fait toujours halluciner. Cela doit être aussi dû à l'alcool. Sans doute. Il se lèche longuement les lèvres, deuxième doigt et voilà qu'il remarque la nudité de Tony.

Il est beau, vraiment bel homme. Il est entretenu mais sans aller dans l'éxagération. Il donne envie, aussi.

Tony Stark va sans doute lui apprendre l'amour ce soir.

…

Clint pensait pas qu'il parlerait autant. Il a toujours eu un problème pour parler avec les femmes. Trouver les mots, le bon sujet de conversation, les compliments, ne pas être trop gavant ou trop envahissant non plus. Et pourtant la soirée fut un régal et une réussite.

Ce doit être l'effet Laura.

Ah, Laura. Quelle était belle, belle, belle comme l'amour.

Ca lui rappelle une chanson française que son père chantait à sa mère jadis.

Alors à la fin du dîner, Clint l'a embrassé tout doucement et il a aimé l'entendre rire lorsqu'il lui a expliqué qu'il l'apprécie un peu trop sans doute.

Et au fond, il s'est rendu compte que c'était elle qui l'avait sauvé de lui-même.

…

Sigyn avait fait remarquer qu'il avait quelque chose de différent aujourd'hui. Loki avait rétorqué de non. Mais la fouineuse avait insisté. Elle l'avait vu sourire en arrivant et, cela, vois-tu, ça ne lui arrivait jamais. Jamais, vous dis-je.

« Pourquoi, j'ai pas le droit d'être heureux ? »

Oh mais si, si. Tout le monde a le droit de l'être. Juste, explique nous, explique toi.

« J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. » déclare-t-il alors.

Et cela, voyez vous, c'est censé tout expliquer, tout résumer. Conclure, pour être plus précis.

En conclusion : Loki Laufeyson sort avec Tony Stark, a arrêté son école forcée pour se lancer en études de musique. Devinez quoi : il est non seulement sauvé mais aussi, sauveur.

…

Tony ne croit pas qu'une si petite rencontre, un soir dans les rues de Camden Town ait pu changer sa vie, et pourtant.

Il a fait le point avec Steve, ils en ont conclu à une rupture pour leur plus grand bien. Il fait de la musique avec Loki et ses amies, vit avec Loki et depuis il se sent plus léger. Ses pas sont déterminés désormais.

Il en veut, il veut vivre et revivre encore auprès de celui qui l'a sauvé.

…

 _Fin._

…

*il s'agit effectivement de bureaux, mais suite au « succès » si on ose dire de la construction du à son surnom, le bâtiment est plus devenu un gratte ciel typique et emblématique à visiter pour offrir une vue sur le quartier des affaires de La City.


End file.
